How to fix a broken god
by Loki Stole My Oreos
Summary: When Loki appears outside the Stark Tower injured and defenseless what will tony do, he's meant to be the enemy. Post-avengers, may become Frostiron, Pepper and Tony were never together in this.
1. Chapter 1

How to fix a broken God

When Loki appears outside the Stark Tower injured and defenceless what will tony do, he's meant to be the enemy. Post-avengers, may become Frostiron, Pepper and Tony were never together in this.

**Just so you know I'm not that good at writing and this is my first story so yeah. Please don't eat me if its crap. Constructive criticism only please! I don't own any of the characters all rights go to marvel.**

Stark Tower

Tony Stark woke up as usual in the newly reconstructed Stark tower, it was basically the same with a few adjustments, like the huge extremely strong cell for Bruce in case he ever `hulked out` when he was there. After about half an hour of not bothering to get up, Tony got dressed into some casual clothes, he didn't have anything planned for today. Pepper wasn't there as she was at a wedding. Normally he didn't like Pepper not being there but they had been really busy recently and he wanted a day to relax so he insisted on her going. After all he deserved a day to laze around now and again, he was iron man after all.

He walked down to his workshop where he noticed the time, 11:00am. "Wow" he thought to himself "Been weeks since I got up this late, the down side to Pepper," he smiled to himself knowing it wasn't true, there wasn't a down side to Pepper. He loved Pepper, not in a romantic way more of a brother-sister way. He also loved her company as he didn't have many close friends so he sometimes got lonely. He had been lonelier recently since she was put in charge of Stark industries, she wasn't there as much, however Bruce had been staying there quite a lot and they had worked of a couple of science projects together so he was generally fine.

He was about to start work on another suit when JARVIS announced, "Sir there seems to be a strange power fluxuation outside the tower." "Strange in what way?" "I don't believe it is from Earth sir, it has similar energy patterns to the magic of Loki," JARVIS replied in his posh British accent Tony had come to love. "Put the security cameras on screen." A picture flicked up on screen it was at the back of the tower where the bins where. Leaning against one of the bins on the floor was a person, they were hunched and the picture wasn't the best but the person was defiantly from Asgard. Not just that, Tony believed he recognised who it was.

Tony let curiosity take over him so went down stairs in the elevator. Instead of going out the front door he left through one of the back doors, he didn't want people seeing him and start asking questions. He got to where the bins were and cautiously walked around them. There, right before him lying on the ground curled up, was the God of Mischief. He was still in the same clothes as he was the last time he saw him, when he left with Thor, but they were now ripped and the colours were fading. Well at least where you could see the colours, there was so much blood, he was completely covered in it, particular where the rips where.

Tony stood there looking at Loki hardly believing it since he should be in Asgard. He was unsure of what to do, he was his enemy and by right Tony should be informing SHEILD to take him away. However seeing him like this, vulnerable and violently shaking reminded him of his time in Afghanistan and how he felt. If he took him to SHEILD it was most likely he would be taken straight back to whoever was doing this to him and not let him heal. Tony kneeled down next to him "Loki?" he said with caution for all he knew this could just be a trick. He placed his hand on Loki's shoulder causing Loki to jump and pull away wincing in pain from his wounds as he did. Loki sat there eyes wide staring at Tony, he looked terrified. "Loki, it's okay I just want to help you," he held up his hands as he looked at the god, since he was no longer curled up he could see Loki's face, it was covered in cuts as well as bruises covering his neck. It looked as though he had been choked over and over again.

He could also see small cuts all around his lips as though someone had sewed it shut; he cringed at the thought. He could also see small amount of blood coming from them. Loki looked at him as though trying to figure out if he was lying or not and whether he could be trusted. He suddenly went ridged and looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open, he then fell unconscious.

Tony was still just staring at him, but he decided to take him up to the Tower, he was the 'enemy' but he still needed help. He picked him up, which was difficult since he was very tall and took him inside trying to avoid people so he didn't have to explain. He was also hoping to keep Loki a secret for now, before he figured out what to do with him.

Tony took him to the medical suite as he didn't want Pepper finding him and they rarely came in there, basically the times where one of Tony inventions went wrong and it blew up in his face, but that didn't happen often.

He placed him down on one of the beds, being careful to not make his injuries worse. "Tony?" a voice from behind him said, Tony jumped and turned around looking shocked and slightly guilty. At the door was Bruce standing with his arms crossed giving Tony a stern and slightly concerned look. "Oh! Hey Bruce," Tony awkwardly said scratching his neck "I didn't see you there." "What's going on?" Bruce asked sighing as he did. Tony knew he had no choice but to explain "Basically I found reindeer games out back, in the state he's in now and I couldn't just leave him or give him to Fury, so he can ship him back to where ever he was, so I brought him here." Tony raised his hands and tried to give Bruce an innocent smile "I could use a little help I guess, I'm no doctor after all."Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and said "Why is it you're the one who always gets into these sorts of mess, but let me take a look at him."


	2. Chapter 2

How to fix a broken god

Chapter 2

About 3 hours had past and Loki was now lying in the bed with clean sheets and some new clothes, as his other ones were basically destroyed. Bruce and Tony had taken care of all his wounds, well I say Bruce and Tony, mainly Bruce with Tony fetching the things he needed and then hovering around trying to be helpful. As well as the bruising on his neck and many cuts, (some deeper than others, one still had fragments of whatever they had used on him inside the cut), he had two broken fingers on his right hand, most of the bones broken in his left hand and one of his ankles where fractured.

Tony was glad Loki had been asleep the whole time it must have been extremely painful, Loki was still asleep now so when Bruce had finished he went back up to his workshop to continue working on his suit. "JARVIS can you monitor Loki for me, I want to be informed if he's going to wake up," Tony told JARVIS, he didn't want Loki freaking out and burning down the tower. He also didn't know if Loki could use his magic or whether he was too weak. "Yes sir." JARVIS replied "Would you also like me to inform SHEILD of Loki's presence here?" "No don't." Tony had decided to keep Loki a secret for as long as he could or at least until he was better.

Late that night Bruce came up to Tony's workshop. "Tony how do you suppose you're going to keep this from Pepper?" Tony was shocked at the question I mean it wasn't that important. "I don't know I just won't tell her I guess." "Tony she lives here you don't think see may just notice, she could tell Fury before she asks you and then what? You will be in serious trouble!" Tony sighed "Then I won't allow that situation to happen if she tries to go in there I'll…..I'll...get JARVIS to tell her I had a dangerous experiment in there or something." Tony could tell Bruce was going to be a pain about this "Won't she wonder why it's not in one of the labs?" Tony stood up "I'll think about it when it happens, for now she's away for a few days so I don't have to worry. Anyway it's too late to be interrogated be you I'm going to bed." and with that he walked out the room leaving an annoyed Bruce behind him.

Tony woke up the next day surprisingly early, especially because it took him so long to get to sleep the previous night, due to over thinking about a particular god. He was worrying about him way more then he should be.

Tony thought it best to get up and check on Loki. Tony wanted to try to make sure he was there when Loki woke up so he could explain and hopefully stop Loki from committing any form of violence.

Tony went down to the medical suite and input the pass code to unlock the door. Tony put the lock on as a poor attempt to keep Loki in, although if Loki tried to escape he could probably just blasts the door off. As he walked in Loki jumped and quickly sat up right, wincing in pain and looking around the room franticly. "Hey relax your fine," Tony told him although fine probably wasn't the word. "Where am I?" Loki ask but it ended up wincing in pain again because of the cuts around him mouth and started having a violent coughing fit, Tony walked over to the sink and filled a glass with water then handed it to Loki. He took it but eyed Tony suspiciously, "What? I didn't poison it, I saved you from bleeding to death, it would be pointless to kill you now," Tony mused. Loki quickly drank the drink then gave it to Tony, "You were thirsty," Tony stated, "Well that's what happens when you don't get a proper drink for 3 weeks." Loki said, annoyance in his voice, but there was something else that Tony picked up on, sadness and pain, though it was clear he was trying to hide it.

Loki was feeling pain and sadness and honestly just wanted break down and cry but he tried to resist that and act as though he was fine. He didn't want to show emotions around someone else, particularly Tony, one of the people who had stopped him from getting his revenge and taking over Midgard. Not only did he not want to appear weak but he also just really didn't want to talk about it and if he had to, like the drinking, he wouldn't say much about it. For example he said he hadn't had a proper drink in 3 week what he really meant was he was giving about half a glass of filthy disgusting water every other day, that is as long as the guards could be bothered to even give him it. Though Loki presumed they were under orders to keep him alive.

"Hellooo, Midgard to Loki, wake upppp!" Loki must have zoned out for a minute as he just noticed Tony stood at the bottom of his bed almost shouting and waving his hand in front of Loki's face. "What?" Loki asked shaking his head a little but it made him dizzy so he quickly stopped. Tony tutted and rolled his eyes "I said what happened to you anyway? I mean you were pretty bad when I found you." This was the exact question he didn't want to think about "Well firstly I didn't even ask for your help when you found me a second, that's none of your concern morta-" He was going to say mortal but stopped in his tracks as a memory hit him, it was when he first got back to Asgard and was brought before the all Farther. He was stripped of his magic and his immortality.

Tony saw Loki's face drop as he looked down at his bed sheets, "Well if you didn't ask for help and don't want my help why don't you just magic your way out Merlin?" Tony said sarcastically. This made Loki look to the left and his face go bright red with embarrassment "What? Your all powerful and stuff why don't you just leave?" Tony continued. The more Tony talked the more Loki thought about it, tears threatened his eyes and although he tried to hide it, Tony could see. Tony wasn't an idiot, in fact he was a complete genius so it didn't take him long to put to and to together "You don't have your magic any more do you?" Tony said quietly, Loki shook his head a silent tear running down one of his cheeks "Oh… I'm sorry I didn't know…" Tony said awkwardly, he wanted to comfort Loki but since basically a month ago they were trying to kill each other, it didn't feel right to do it. Even so, Tony didn't know how he was never good with emotions and kept them bottled up. Tony knew this was how Loki preferred it as well so if Tony could see him like this he knew this must be really hard for Loki to use his magic. Tony guessed it was because Loki wasn't strong, well he was strong but not warrior fighting type, magic was most likely his only way of defending himself well that and his "silver tongue" but since waking up he didn't appear to be very talkative either. "Umm hey how about we get some breakfast!" Tony said trying to get off the subject and bring a better (and tastier) subject into the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

How to fix a broken god

Chapter 3

"Okay" Loki said with a quick smile but his face dropped remembering the pain around his mouth. Tony walk to the elevator and went down to the kitchens. Tony had a huge kitchen full of high tech appliances, which he never used, mainly because he didn't know how to cook usually pepper would sort out food. "So breakfast" he said to himself "this is going to be fun".

After spending ages in the kitchen preparing breakfast (in which he may or may not have rung Pepper a couple of times as he was useless at it) he got back to where Loki was carrying a tray with food. It was only now, carrying a plate of toast with various toppings that he realised how hungry he was. "Hey Lok, I brought food, hope you don't mind me calling you Lok not that I care as I'm going to call you it any way" Tony announced as he walked in to the room. Loki rolled his eyes but didn't comment, he honestly didn't care but wouldn't let Tony know. Loki pushed himself up but closed his eyes tight shut and moaned in pain from his injuries.

When Loki was sitting upright, Tony put the tray on the bed then sat down next to it. After about ten minutes of silence and eating toast, Tony pulled out his phone and started searching some stuff he remembered Pepper telling him about. Loki instantly looked up, a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"It must suck" Tony said confusing Loki "Having no technology at your home". "Asgard is not my home" Loki snapped making Tony jump slightly, he looked at Loki quickly but looked away again. "What I meant was where you used to live" Tony corrected himself. "We had ways to keep entertained, however after spending over a hundred years it can get fairly boring" Loki informed him "These...devices you have they intrigue me". "well if you continue to stay here without cause trouble I could teach you about them and the general things we have now, as far as I can tell you and you-… Thor haven't spent a lot of time on earth recently" Tony said looking up at Loki and smiling at him, "No we haven't had the chance to come here in more recent years, also I can assure you I have no intentions of causing any trouble while being here" Loki shook his head, then looked up at him, a small smile tracing his lips.

It was at that moment that JARVIS announced "Sir Nick Fury wishes to speak with you" "Yeah well tell him I'm busy" Tony told him slightly annoyed "Sir he insists it's urgent "now Tony was really annoyed, Fury was always a pain. "Fine then but wait he can't see Loki" Tony replied irritably "I'll be back soon" he said to Loki then went to his lab.

"put them on screen" Tony said once he was sitting in his lab. A picture of Fury, agent Hill and Thor popped up on the screen, "What's this about eye patch?" Tony queried. "It's about Loki" the second Tony heard that he quickly looked up at the screen "What about him?" Tony said alarmed "he's missing" Tony let out a small sigh of relief glad they didn't know he was actually there. "His punishment had just started when we lost him" Thor informed him. This made a pit of rage build up in his stomach, if his punishment had just started it must have been them who did this to him, caused him so much pain and although he was hiding it now he was still in a lot of pain. Tony collected his thought then said "so why are you telling me this?" "We need you to keep a look out for him, we are tracing him now but we need as many eyes as possible" this made Tony laugh "we don't know if he's up to anything so we need to find him quickly" Fury continued irritated but still with his poker face. "Sure I'll keep an eye out for the reindeer" Tony smirked "right goodbye now" Tony said as he switched of the screen. Tony sat just thinking about how Thor could do this to his "much loved brother", he would have to speak to Loki about it although he knew it was a sensitive subject and he found himself slightly caring about Loki. He shook his head, no he didn't care about Loki he just knows what it's like to be tortured and to go through the pain, yeah that must be it after all Loki was the enemy right?


End file.
